Purple Origins Rewrite
by ShadydaPiratefox
Summary: Two stories. One in the present one in the past. Both unraveling mysteries and fighting darkness. Purple darkness. You can submit your OC! Rated T for gore and swears
1. Chapter 1

**Before we begin, I am letting you know that if you submitted an OC before, you will need to submit it again. Comment the chapters you want changed or deleted. Shady has been slightly redesigned as well. Also, comment the battles you want to have once I get enough characters! Please no OP characters, as these are animatronics. And remember, we have to fit with the storyline! So only the original fazbear gang and Shady for now. But since there is one more Fazbear location, we can do this. There will be 10- 12 girls (5 or 6 evil and 5 or 6 good) same thing with males. The form will be slightly edited as we are having a few new locations added. Science Fiction Cafe (includes a doctor who, portal, back to the future, and a few more setting and a comic book library), Food through the ages (includes a forest, the wild west, dinosaur ages, and cave-times), Katie's Hollywood studios (includes three stages, a prop and costume room, old time diner setting, and a great deal of special effects), and one more that will be decided by three accounts (four including me) Now enjoy the story!**

 _This is a story you haven't heard. The story of innocent children being murdered. The story of an accident. A story of nightmares and phantoms. A story that shows that not everything is what it seems. A story that originated because of a man with a purple skin condition. A story that shows what happens during the night time at a usually happy pizzeria. A story covering the heartbreaking and creepy backstory of many. This is Purple Origins._

"No, no! Stay away from me!" The man in the purple security suit shouted. There were two doors on either side of him. On the same wall to the right of the doors, there was a glass window. In front of him there was a poster with three animatronics on it. The main three Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, and Chica the Chicken. These were three of the many animatronics at Freddy's. A fan blew cold air on his face but it wasn't helping. He had a drink and he had may wadded up pieces of paper, all failed ideas on how to get fired or how to stop the animatronics. There was also Chica's cupcake, Carl. This was the night guard's only "friend", besides the voice on the phone that is. Sighing, he looked out the window and on the wall, written in fresh oil was the words, "S. A. V. E. T. H. E. M." Horrified, the night guard turned to the open door and in the doorway was a sight that could make any person have a heart attack. A female fox animatronic with red matted fur stood there. She wore a tattered blue trench with golden cuffs and buttons. She had a sheathed gold cutlass on her right hip and a large bushy tail. She wore black boots with large rips in them. On her ears she had pair of golden earrings. She had blue eyes and an eyepatch. Her hair was long and blonde, it went down to her waist. But this is where it got scary. She had dried blood on her maw, chest, and coat. She had a large rip in her chest. Wires were poking out of her. She had razor sharp claws. And she was named after his dead sister. He slammed the door shut by pushing a button. He could hear clawing on the door, a splatter of liquid on the floor, and then footsteps. He cautiously opened the door and turned his flashlight on. Written in the same oil were these letters. "I. T. S. M. E" and further down the hall were the letters, "M. I. K. E." His name. Just then the clock struck six, but he didn't care. whatever just happened, he had to figure out. The next night would be different.

 _Many years ago…_

The year was 1985. Three young kids walked through the sliding doors into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, a kids entertainment place with animatronics, or animaltronics. There was Chica- Dee the Chicken, Bon Bon the Bunny, Freddy Fazbear jr, Roxy the Fox, Ruby the Fox, Balloon Boy, and the Marionette. Every kid had a favorite. But all three of them weren't interested in that. They were at a birthday party for their friends Chloe and Benjamin. The tallest kid of the trio, a girl with blonde hair up in a ponytail, surveyed the area. She didn't care for the pizzeria, as she was 13, but her friend Chloe insisted on it. She looked at her youngest brother, who was wearing a white bandana with pink polka dots on it. He had a plastic pirate hook in one of his hands. He had on a blue shirt with black athletic pants. His eyes were bright green that glimmered with excitement. His hair was brown. He wore a small sticker that said, "Hi! My name is Mike Schmidt!" The middle kid wore a red t-shirt with tan jeans. He wore a sticker that read, "Hi! My name is Jared Schmidt!" He was a redhead with hazel eyes. And the girl wore a grey hoodie with blue faded jeans. She had blue eyes and wore a name tag that read, "Hi! I'm Shady schmidt!" As they walked up to the tables, they noticed a golden rabbit animatronic walking around, handing out slices of cake to the visitors of the facility. This animatronic was different. His motions were less jerky, more solid, more _humane_. He also had less facial expressions at the other bots had and his eyes were strikingly human. He looked at the three kids, staring at them. Shady felt a chill go down her spine and looked away. They placed their gifts on the table and looked at the other party goers. They saw the youngest of them all, George, who was 5 years old. He had dark brown eyes, almost black, and messy hair. He was wearing a shirt from the original location his mom bought him, the one with fredbear on it. They saw Freddie, George's older brother. He was one year younger than Shady, who was 13. He had green eyes that were darker than Mike's. His hair was a shiny clean cut brown. He wore a brown button up shirt with nothing on it. Then they saw the two birthday kids, Chloe and Benjamin. Chloe was turning 11, wearing a white shirt with colorful splotches of the rainbow that looked much like confetti. She wore short cut jeans, stopping above her knees. Her eyes were a sparkling sapphire blue. She had short cut blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. Benjamin was turning 8. He wore a purple shirt with music notes on the sleeves. He had black athletic pants with a red stripe going down the sides. He had grey eyes with light brown hair. Shady surveyed the scene and walked over to Kid's Cove (sorry if I got it wrong, it's been a while :-b) where there was a crowd of screaming kids. Roxy was nowhere to be seen. Shady waded through the crowd and was horrified at what she saw. There were two teens and five little kids, all of them ripping apart one of the beloved Fazbear animatronics Roxy. There was oil all over the floor. Roxy was calling for help, or at least trying to. Her voice box was broken, and her voice was a warped, static version of itself. "H-help! P-please…" She quietly cried as the rest of her sentence was cut off by the sound of static. She struggled and tried to get out of their grasp, but to no avail. Suddenly, several Fazbear maintenance men and women ran over, shooing everyone away. Shady's legs were covered in oil from when Roxy was thrashing around. But unbeknownst to Shady, the mechanics weren't there because of her being ripped apart, it was due to the fact that a small error in Roxy's code had caused her to feel real pain and emotions. They piled her parts up in a cart and wheeled away, two mechanics carrying the poor bot to the parts and services room. Shady walked into the bathroom to clean herself up.

IN THE PARTS AND SERVICES ROOM (ROXY/MANGLE POV)

Pain. I could feel pain. It felt awful, like I was dying. But I couldn't die. I was an animatronic. But it still hurt. I struggled as I was laid down onto the repair table, looking at the replacement robots in case our pizzeria was closed down. They were all under construction, but they were still better technology than us. There was Freddy Fazbear, Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, Sky the Pirate Fox, and…. My replacement, Foxy the Pirate Fox. The mechanics crowded around me, one refilling my oil, the animatronic equivalent to blood. Another found spare parts for the ones that couldn't be replaced, one, Fritz Smith, helped calm me down, reasoning with me in his calming voice. "It's okay Roxy, It's okay." He repeated over and over again. He had thick black glasses and wild curly red hair. He had lots of freckles. He had green eyes, not unlike the ones a regular, Mike Schmidt, had. I liked him. But then I looked up at the other three mechanics, who were fixing my programming. Adding more codes to block out the small bit of human in me, but balancing it out to have me be social with the young kids. I started to deactivate as they plugged in my new chip. [ERROR! Mandatory shut down! Loading data- 3% uploaded]

PRIZE CORNER- MARIONETTE'S POV

I felt him near. He was here. He was back. I still remember. _Me watching my so called friends celebrating a birthday I wasn't invited to. A security member with purple skin waking up to me. Trying to comfort me. Then, him raising a knife and stabbing down into my stomach. He left me on the sidewalk, bleeding out slowly. My tears mixed with by blood. My surroundings were going red. I heard the theme song sung by the bots before my world went black and I sunk into the abyss_. I shook my head as the flashback ended. I heard three giggling children approach my box. I sprung out on cue. They were holding a wad of tickets, looking at what their amounts combined had together. "Hello kids, what might your names be?" I asked in my own childish voice. "My name is Chloe. The boy in the purple shirt is my brother Benjamin. And this little guy is my friend Alex Fitzgerald. He wasn't invited to my party but he showed up because his dad works here!" Chloe said to me. I recognized all three of their faces and names but didn't want to sound rude. "And what do you want from the prizes?" I asked. Alex was wearing a black and grey striped shirt with small jeans. He had purple flecks in his blue eyes. His hair was a oak brown. "I-I want a-a F-fredbear p-plush." He stammered, clearly scared of me. I handed it to him and took his tickets as he hugged his new plush. "I'll take the purple rabbit plush." Benjamin said, pointing to the Bonnie plush. "Oh yes! Bonnie! He's going to be a part of the Fazbear family soon!" I said, placing his plush in his hand as I took his tickets. Then Chloe pointed to the Chica plush. You couldn't tell it apart from the new Chica or the current Chica-Dee, so I nodded and handed her the plush and she tucked the tickets in my box, knowing where they went. They walked away, Alex faster than the others, hurriedly running away. He was immediately teased by his older brother and his friends as he sat down, clearly not wanting to be there. I sighed and went back into my box. Back into my darkness.

MAIN STAGE- CHLOE'S POV

I heard the theme song start to play and the bright stage lights powered on as me and Benjamin took our seats. Every show was different. I noticed Gold the Bunny had vanished. But, oddly, none of the staff members were looking for the missing animatronic. All these thoughts stopped as the show began. All the surrounding lights besides the ones on the stage shut off. The sound of guitar chords echoed through the entire building. This was what was so great about Freddy's. Th

ere was something for everyone of all ages. This place was so happy, better than all the rival entertainment places. But because of one accident, the original was closed. The curtains parted open, revealing Freddy jr, Chica-dee, and Bon bon. They younger kids screamed with glee, including most of us tweens. I looked over at a booth and saw Gold sitting there. I turned away as Freddy jr spoke to us. "Hello everyone! Today is a special day! Not only is there a birthday today, today is the day we opened a few years ago!" The parents all looked at one another as Freddy jr said this. Chica-dee spoke up. "Where is the birthday boy and girl anyways?" she said as she glanced around in the audience. Me and Benjamin stood up and Bon bon walked off the stage to us. Smiling as largely as possible, she put her paws on our shoulders and walked us on to the stage. Shady walked out of the bathroom and took her seat, smiling. Freddie and Jared were talking to each other excitedly when they saw us walk up on stage. I was smiling larger than I thought possible. The rest of the performance was a blur as they sang happy birthday to us and sang a few songs. Then they had us take our seat and they walked off stage to socialize with the others. The boys in our group ran over to balloon boy and the rides. Nothing could spoil this day. Gold was up and walking around again, but something felt off….

KIDS AREA (IDK) MIKE POV

I giggled with excitement as I walked with my brother, George, Benjamin, and Freddie. I saw Ruby talking with Chica- Dee and Bon-Bon. Balloon Boy walked up to me. He handed us all balloons, then whispered to me. "Ruby's being mean." I looked up shocked at the normally friendly bot. When she saw I was looking she stopped and walked over to me. She had an eyepatch over her right eye and her other eye was a ruby color. She had the red plastic dimples and she had red- terra cotta plastic "fur". She wore a white shirt with the sleeves cut off. Below her shoulders were golden cuffs with the rest of her white sleeves with frills on the end. One of her paws was torn off, and in its place was a steel sword. She wore red tattered pants with her tail sticking out of the back. She wore no shoes like the rest of the animatronics so she had large feet/paws. She usually intimidated the other kids my age, but I liked her. I liked both the foxes. "Ello lad, what might yer name be?" She said in a rough pirate accent. "I'm Mike. Mike Schmidt!" I squeaked. Freddie stared at her and the other two girls. "Um… Why are you all plastic? I thought that since you were animals you had fur." Freddie said. Ruby stood up and eyerolled. "It's to protect us at night." She said, dropping her accent. The duet of girls looked shocked and their mouths hung open, obviously confused. "Um… Ruby, isn't your show with Roxy in a few minutes?" Chica-Dee asked. Ruby nodded and walked off and they all sighed in relief. Benjamin was staring at Bon-bon's guitar, clearly fascinated with it. "Ben has his own guitar at home! True it is a bit too big for him and the rest of us, but we'll grow up to play it!" I happily said as George stared at the Marionette from the other room and hid behind Freddie. "George! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Freddie said, picking his little brother up. "What the heck?" Jared said, looking past my shoulder. I turned back around to see what he was staring at. A pair of large blue animatronic eyes looked back at me. I stumbled back in fear. "What's wrong Mike?" Chica-Dee asked, confused. "You scared the poor kid!" Bon-Bon said. I shakily nodded. Chica-Dee handed me a wad of tickets and a cake slice. "Here ya go!" She chirped and handed the others a slice of cake and a handful of tickets. I smiled and walked over to a ride happily.

ROOM UNKNOWN- NOBODY'S POV

Gold walked into the room, locking the door behind him and taking a breath in the darkness before flicking the lights on. Some were flickering. Dust coated everything. There were masks and animatronic parts and suits, but none of them belonged to the iconic animatronics of the current pizzeria. Instead it was from the old place, Fredbear and friends. There were only two animatronic endoskeletons, as the rest were costumes for the employees. Gold took his mask on, revealing a purple head. Purple hair, purple eyes, and purple skin. He chuckled to himself. "Those kids have no idea what's coming to them." He said in a dark voice. He looked at two pictures of his kids, Alex and Tim. Then he looked at his wife's picture, Melody Fitzgerald. He smiled, walking over a crumpled up picture of his twin brother, Jeremy Fitzgerald. He tucked a rusted looking knife into a pocket in the suit before putting the head back on and walking out back into the bright, happy place that sickened him.

PRIZE CORNER- SHADY POV

I stood behind a kid in line for the prizes. Mike was staring at a shirt with a red pirate fox on it. There was only one left. But then the kid in front of us took the shirt and Mike immediately looked crestfallen. "It's okay Mikey!" I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He just stared at me with sad eyes, which were shimmering with tears being held back. "Y-yeah." He stammered, wiping his nose with his sleeve. He walked away sadly. I walked up to the Marionette and asked him, "Is there any place where I can get the shirt that you just ran out of?" The Marionette looked at me. "There are some in the back but it's-" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Okay thanks bye!" I said, running off. I surveyed the room and noticed Jared, Chloe, Benjamin, George, and Freddie were missing. I looked at the other partygoers but they didn't notice. "Mikey, guess what? I can find you a shirt!" He looked up at me. "R-really?" He asked, half smiling. I nodded and walked to the backroom, him following. I opened the door and found a box of the Foxy shirts. I rifled through the shirts until i found his size. I handed him the shirt and we fully looked at it. There were two animatronics. They were both foxes, but the other was a girl fox. Mike ran out of the room to show Mom and Dad. I started to follow but the door slammed in my face, encasing the room in darkness. "Hello little girl. Where might you be going?" A voice said. I heard thumping and I passed out.

30 MINUTES LATER- ? POV

I had them bound and gagged. The pizzeria had closed, giving me free reign of the facility since I was the night guard. They woke up one by one, eyes wide with fear and shock as they looked around. I ungagged them and laughed as they shouted for help. "Nobody can hear you scream children." I said, taking off my mask. One of them untied their bonds, Chloe. She tried to run but I grabbed my knife, stabbing her through her chest. She coughed up blood and collapsed onto the floor. Everyone went silent and stared at me before the young one, George, screamed a blood curdling scream. "Shush George." I said, "It will be over soon." Benjamin looked up at me, frightened. "W-who are you?" He stammered. "I am the Purple Guy." I said before grabbing him and picking him up. "Why do you ask? You won't be alive for much longer." I smiled in his face before slamming his head into a wall. If they weren't scared before, they certainly were now. "Who's next?" Everyone got up and ran, spreading out in the room. George tried to open the door, tears streaming down his face as he desperately tried to escape the room. "You can't" I said before stabbing him in the stomach. He screamed in pain and leaned against the wall. In the distance I heard an anguished scream. "GEORGE!" It was Freddie. He surprised me and tackled me, punching me as hard as he could. "Kid! get off me!" I said, throwing him off. He slammed into a shelf, several animatronic endoskeletons falling on him, crushing him instantly. Only two left.I looked for the two kids, but they were nowhere to be found. But then I heard whimpering under a tool table. It was Jared. I flipped the table over and kicked Jared in the chest, him fallingover with an audible, "Oof!" I "dropped" my knife into his back, servering his spine and puncturing his veins. "Oops" He coughed up blood before going still. Only one left.

SAME ROOM- SHADY POV

He killed my friends and brother. And now he's after me. I'm on the top shelf. I hear his footsteps and him calling out to me, trying to hear me cry. I grabbed a large wrench and he heard, tipping the shelf over. I slammed the wrench down on his foot and he screamed in pain. "WHAT THE H*** KID?!" He shouted. I got up and sprinted as fast as I could. But then I tripped over the body of Chloe and fell onto the ground, scraping my chin. I tried to scramble away but the man grabbed my ankle. "You have caused too much trouble ypung lady. Now you're going to pay the price." He chuckled. I looked away to the wall, as if that would avoid my fate. The last thing I saw was him bringing the knife down on me, and the spray of blood that followed.

 **That's the end of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. OC submit

**I hope the first chapter was a success! Now, as I said in the previous chapter, if you submitted an OC before, you will need to submit it again. Please no OP characters, as these are animatronics. They have to fit with the storyline! Only 5 out of all the OCs submitted will be supernatural/possessed But since there is one more Fazbear location, we can do this. Also 3 human OCs submitted! There will be 10- 12 girls (5 or 6 evil and 5 or 6 good) same thing with males. The new places are, Science Fiction Cafe (includes a doctor who, portal, back to the future, and a few more setting and a comic book library), Food through the ages (includes a forest, the wild west, dinosaur ages, and cave-times), Katie's Hollywood studios (includes three stages, a prop and costume room, old time diner setting, and a great deal of special effects), and one more that will be decided by three accounts (four including me)! So here's the form!**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Species:

Apperance: (includes animatronic apperance and clothes)

Powers: (not too OP)

Side:

Entertainment place: (choices are FTA, SFC, KHS, FFP, and ?)

Backstory:

Bot type:

Personality:

Friends:

Foes:

Family

Crush: ( subjects Friends, Foes, Crush, and Family all have to be rational)

 **Females left- good**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **Females left- Bad**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **Males left- good**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **Males left- Bad**

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 _I'm on break, so more chapters heading your way. Shout out to Ckbrothers for first review. Fan art is welcomed. My insta is cyborg_test_subject and my deviantart is shadydaPiratefox. Katie the Dragon is already in as she's a major part of the story._


	3. Humor: TAKE NO OFFENSE

p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"span style="font-weight: bold;"First Humor chapter! These will happen at random times. Comment any ideas for the next humor time. We also have a QAs and sneak peaks of future chapters! OCs will reply to the owners comments! More OCs will appear in these before OCs are submitted. Today we have Shady (FNaF one version), Mike, Golden Freddy, and Zen the Owl! (Ckbrothers OC)/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; orphans: 2; widows: 2; height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; orphans: 2; widows: 2;"Freddy's was a plain, simple place. But all the neglected animatronics had nothing to do during the day. So, of course, they made do with breaking the fourth wall. Whenthe other bots found out about this entertainment, they did this whenever the pizzeria was closed. But one day, while Shady, Golden Freddy, and Mike were enjoying this, a portal opened and an animatronic fell out of it. It was a snowy owl with, strangley, yellow and white dusty feathers. His "feet" consisted of 3 steel talons. His hands and fingers were both heabily feathered, so his fingers looked like large feathers. But that was only his right arm since his left arm was plastic. He had a sharp grey beak which was a tougher version of plastic. He had a white bandana and wore a brown leather belt that held a bo staff. And he gracefully faceplanted onto the tile floor. The reactions that followed were quick. Mike screamed and nearly ran out of the room. Golden freddy just sat there staring at the owl animatronic and Shady, well Shady had flipped a tabe on its side like a shield and had her sword out in front of her. "That's the last time I anger my owner. Looks like I've been sent to some girly fanfiction or something." He said, sitting up, looking at his surroundings. Shady immediatley took offense and Mike and Golden freddy laughed awkwardly. The owl bot stood up and dusted himself off. "Looks like I'm stuck here for now." He looked at Shady. "Who the heck are you?! And how did you get here?" Zen smirked and simply said. "Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey." Mike eyerolled at this and said, "Please don't tell me you're from a cheesy Doctor Who FNaF crossover." The bot looked offended. "Scuse me. Can't a sci fi fan make refrences?" Golden Freddy went silent before saying, "No reviews. Except for one user by the name of Ckbrothers." He said, looking over at the bot. "Your owner I'm guessing?" The bot sat down in a chair. "Well yeah. What did he say, the 11/10 thing again? He does that for every fanfic he comments on." Looking upset, Golden freddy quickly teleported away, probably because the comment made him feel special and when he found out it was in a lot of other comments he quickly went away to eat ice cream and watch corny rom coms to heal his dignity. And he doesn't know that you readers know it. "Okay then. What does the review say?" The bot questioned. "It says, span style="font-style: italic;"Awesome, intense chapter! 11/10! Seriously! Massive improvement! ;3 Great job! Welp I'm out, Byez!/span That's it." Mike read, looking up. "Before I reply to that, what's your name?" Shady asked. "My name's Zen. Pleasure is all mine Darth Vader. I already know you Mike, although every fanfic is different. You still act the same one way or another." Shady walked up to him, clearly not a fan of his sarcastic remarks. "The name's Shady. And you might be the hero in your fanfic, but things aren't the same in this world." She growled before turning to face the invisible audience. "Thanks for the comment CK! I'm sure that Zen will eventually shape up right? Please tell me he will!" She said, pleadingly. And with that this chapter ended, and everyone will either hate this or approve of it. And the cover reveal will happen soon if THE STUPID UPLOAD WILL WORK! ARGH!/p 


	4. Uh oh

Hello! So updates! I lost all my fanfics and OC fourms due to a glitch on my file... So.. Yeah... I will be needing some help and stuff... But I will soon add more chapters! I will be needing a ton of help tho...


	5. Goodbye

Hey guys, it's Shady. I know I haven't been posting in a while, and it's because I'm leaving the account. I'm going to SupernaturalAndMore. All the stories are cancelled, but I will be on that account. I will have some upcoming stories too, so follow and favorite it. I will be releasing a list of all my OCs and all my other social media accounts. It's been really fun but I'm done with the FNaF fandom. I love you all and thank you for your support. If I get enough follows, I will rewrite my old stories. I know I left a lot of stuff untouched but I will be better. I miss all of the people that left their accounts. Goodbye. And I may be giving my account away, so stay tuned for that. Goodbye.


End file.
